


There's nowhere to hide

by SmutHorn



Series: Trust is earned [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Riding, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened while Stiles and Theo were in the car together</p>
<p>*Spoilers for season 5*</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's nowhere to hide

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I posted this on Wednesday. Sorry for the late release!

"So are we going to take turns watching?" Theo asked, looking at the watch on the rearview mirror.

 

"No." Stiles said, shaking his lips. "No, I just want to spend some quality time with you." He said.

 

Theo looked at him then looked down. Shaking his head slightly and smirked. "Fine by me." He said, putting a hand on Stiles' knee and dragging it up his thigh.

 

"We're on patrol." Stiles said, pushing his hand away. "We can't."

 

"Sure we can." Theo grinned. "Your watch is recording."

 

"That doesn't matter." He said. "What if Scott comes by and sees?"

 

Theo sighed, looking over at Stiles. "Now you're just making excuses. You know Scott is going to be in the school all night."

 

Stiles bit his lip, looking away.

 

"I thought we finally had things figured out?" Theo said, taking his hand.

 

"I- I guess this is just different." He said. "We don't know what's taking the bodies and..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't want to distract you."

 

Theo smiled and cupped Stiles cheek, turning his face toward him. "A little distraction never killed anyone." He said, leaning in and kissing him.

 

Stiles closed his eyes, kissing Theo back, leaning into it.

 

Theo smiled and licked his bottom lip. "See. No one died." He said.

 

"I guess not." Stiles smiled, kissing him again and biting at Theo's lips.

 

The chuckled, kissing him back and pulling Stiles on top of him. He loved how one minute Stiles didn't want to do anything but the next he was all over him.

 

Stiles hummed, wrapping his arms around the wolf and straddling his legs. "How quick do you think we can be?" He asked, mouthing at Theo's neck.

 

Theo hummed, squeezing Stiles' ass and rocking against him. "Now that depends on how fast you can get our pants off and open for my cock."

 

Stiles groaned, biting gently at Theo's neck. He moved his hand between them, pulling the front of Theo's pants open, followed by the zipper, pulling Theo's cock out of his boxers. Then pulling his own down to his knees. "So, pretty fast."

 

Theo chuckled, grabbing the pale cheeks, kissing Stiles as he traced around Stiles hole.

 

Stiles shivered, groaning softly. "S- stop, lube, let me." He grunted, turning half was around and grabbing a bottle of lube from his glove box. "Here."

 

The beta grinned, giving Stiles a sloppy wet kiss. "You always have everything."

 

Stiles blushed, laughing softly. "Resourceful." He shrugged.

 

Theo hummed, wetting his fingers with lube before going back to his boys hole, tracing it softly before slipping the tip in and back out.

 

Stiles groaned, trying to push onto the finger, but just like that it was gone. He growled softly when Theo did it a second time. "Damn it Theo- Ah!" He gasped, arching his back when Theo thrusted his finger all the way in.

 

Theo chuckled, kissing him. "I got you." He said, moving his finger in and out, brushing against Stiles' prostate.

 

Stiles moaned, leaning his head back groaning. "Theo, mhh there."

 

Theo grinned, hitting that spot again, only twisting his finger this time.

 

Stiles whined, clutching onto the wolf. "Don't tease.'

 

"Never." Theo smirked, adding a second finger.

 

Stiles groaned, rocking his hips. "Theo..." He moaned.

 

"I know, almost." He said, kissing him and brushing his prostate with both fingers.

 

Stiles grunted, biting Theo's lip. "Fuck me now." He hissed.

 

"So bossy." Theo breathed, pulling out his fingers and pushing in with his cock, thrusting softly.

 

Stiles moaned and grabbed Theo's shoulders, moving himself on his cock, bouncing softly.

 

"Oh fuck." Theo groaned, grabbing the boys hips.

 

Stiles moaned, rolling his hips in a circle and kissed Theo, putting a hand in the wolfs hair and tugging hard.

 

Theo growled, thrusting up into him, striking Stiles' prostate.

 

Stiles gasped, tossing his head back. Theo's fingers against his prostate had felt amazing, but his cock head against it felt even better.

 

The wolf grinned, mouthing at his neck and started thrusting deep into him, hitting his prostate with every stroke.

 

Stiles was panting and moaning, tightening around Theo's cock. "Fuck, Theo!" He moaned.

 

Theo hummed, loving it when Stiles called his name out during sex.

 

With Theo's thrusts constantly hitting that perfect spot, stiles couldn't hold back. He arched his back, nails digging into Theo's shoulders and shouted the wolfs name as he came.

 

Theo hissed, and bit into Stiles' shoulder with blunt human teeth and thrust one or two more times before spilling into Stiles.

 

Stiles hissed at the bite, closing his eyes.

 

"Sorry." Theo said.

 

"S'okay." He smiled softly and kissed him.

 

Theo hummed, rubbing his back. "So how was it?"

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, hitting Theo's arm. "You're so full of yourself."

 

Theo laughed, kissing him again.

 

Stiles kissed him back, slowly moving off and getting his pants back on, sitting back in his seat.

 

Theo grinned smugly, zipping himself back up and looked around. "Do you smell that?"

 

"What?" Stiles asked.

 

"It smells like something burning."

  
The next thing Stiles knew was Theo was dragged out of his car through the window and his car was moving. Then everything went black.


End file.
